<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Siberian Husky by gyuhaofanficproject, jeankirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668606">A Siberian Husky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject'>gyuhaofanficproject</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankirst/pseuds/jeankirst'>jeankirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankirst/pseuds/jeankirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao menemukan Siberian Husky di taman belakang rumahnya, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia tanpa busana sehelai pun?!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Siberian Husky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Metanoia</p><p>Season/Genre: Winter/Fantasy</p><p>Theme/Keyword: Saturday date</p><p>Rated: Teenage</p><p>Author's note: All the characters here are belongs to God and their families. This story written in Bahasa, English and slight Français so please don't expect too much.</p><p>Summary: Minghao menemukan Siberian Husky di taman belakang rumahnya, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia tanpa busana sehelai pun?!</p><p>The story is made for <b>GYUHAO FF PROJECT</b> with 4446 words.</p><p>•</p><p>Minghao mengetuk jemarinya jenuh. Maniknya berkali-kali menatap setiap sudut ruang yang sedang ia jadikan tempat beristirahat sejenak dari hektiknya dunia pendidikan. Tugas di mana-mana dan ujian yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan membuat kepalanya cukup berdenyut nyeri. Ia pikir melanjutkan pendidikan hingga negeri orang membuatnya sedikit bersantai—setidaknya, tetapi nyatanya sama saja. Tetapi bagi Minghao, kota Lausanne adalah kota paling menyenangkan dari seluruh kota di Swiss. Bukan hanya para tetangga yang menerimanya dengan baik, tetapi ada kehangatan di kota kecil di seberang Prancis itu. Ditambah lagi kota Lausanne adalah kota penghasil anggur paling enak di negerinya.</p><p>“<em>Excusez-moi, l'addition s'il vous plaît.</em>”</p><p>Selama beberapa tahun terakhir tinggal di Lausanne, Minghao tidak pernah kedapatan sesuatu yang mengejutkan—atau tidak masuk akal dalam hidupnya. Teman-temannya yang baik, dunia pendidikannya yang hektik namun ia tetap bisa menyamankan diri, dan kisah romansanya yang tidak pernah diungkit lagi sejak kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah atas. Kalau boleh jujur, Minghao sudah terlalu jatuh cinta dengan Swiss dan segala yang ada di sana. Kisah romansanya hanya sekedar dirinya dan Museum Collection de l'Art Brut yang menyimpan banyak lukisan-lukisan ternama yang memanjakan kedua matanya atau hanya sekedar dirinya dan cokelat dari Chocolatier Blondel yang tokonya sudah berdiri sejak 20 tahun lamanya.</p><p>Mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Minghao sebelum maniknya terkejut mendapati seekor Siberian Husky yang terbaring lemah dengan kaki yang terluka di belakang taman rumahnya. Sejenak Minghao bertanya-tanya milik siapakah anjing ini dan bagaimana bisa hewan berukuran besar ini bisa masuk ke dalam taman belakang rumahnya. Mendadak ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, dari mana anjing itu masuk? Tetapi kemudian Minghao memutuskan untuk membawa anjing itu ke dalam rumah. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang jika kedapatan Siberian Husky yang terkenal dengan biaya hidupnya yang mahal secara cuma-cuma? tentu bukan Minghao.</p><p>“Hey, kau tersesat ya… kau kurus sekali…” gumam Minghao seraya menggendong anjing yang ukurannya tidak kecil itu ke atas sofa ruang tengah.</p><p>Minghao mengusap lembut anjing tanpa nama itu. Setelah mengobati luka di kaki dan membersihkan tubuh si anjing, Minghao menyiapkan piring dan mangkuk besar untuk menaruh daging domba dan air (Minghao sempat mencari melalui <em> Google</em>; apa saja makanan yang bisa dimakan Siberian Husky) kemudian menaruhnya tepat di sebelah anjing itu. Minghao kembali melebarkan senyumnya.</p><p>“Aku Minghao. Mulai sekarang dan sampai beberapa hari ke depan aku akan merawatmu sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh dan mengembalikanmu ke pemilik aslimu.”</p><p>Dalam beberapa hari, Minghao terus bertanya kepada para tetangganya; apakah ada yang memiliki atau memelihara Siberian Husky disekitar sini? dan semua jawaban yang ia dapat adalah, “<em> Siberian? Uh, bahkan biaya hidupku tidak akan cukup untuk merawat seekor Siberian Husky </em> .” Minghao menghela nafas dan mulai berpikir, mungkin memang benar-benar tersesat entah dari mana. Pada akhirnya Minghao memutuskan untuk merawat Siberian tersebut meskipun dalam dirinya masih tidak yakin jika tidak ada yang memiliki anjing <em> super </em> mahal itu.</p><p>“Siberian Husky?! <em> Wow, </em><em>I never thought you'll buy that expensive dog.”</em></p><p>“<em>No</em>, Bam. <em> I'm not buy this dog</em>, aku menemukannya di belakang taman di rumahku. Dan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa anjing itu bisa ada di sana.”</p><p>Bambam, teman seperjuangannya, menipiskan bibirnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan kepalanya tidak lagi fokus pada materi yang sedang disampaikan oleh dosennya—isi kepalanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Minghao sendiri sedang mencoba memfokuskan kepalanya yang pada akhirnya harus terpecah belah karena kalimat Bambam sebelum kelas berakhir.</p><p>“Mungkin ini terdengar konyol tetapi aku pernah dengar bahwa di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang terjadi di luar nalar manusia, salah satu contohnya adalah hewan yang bisa saja berubah menjadi manusia setelah matahari terbenam.”</p><p>Minghao pernah mendengar kisah itu dan beberapa pernah ia baca disalah satu koleksi komik genre fantasi milik tetangganya, tetapi apakah itu bisa dijadikan sebuah kepercayaan? Konyol sekali. Sama halnya seperti Bambam dan Haseul yang percaya akan adanya alien di luar bumi. Minghao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lagipula kenapa juga ia harus percaya dengan kalimat Bambam? manusia satu itu bisa saja hanya memberinya sebuah guyonan seperti tentang alien minggu lalu.</p><p>“Aku pulang.” Minghao menutup pintu rumahnya lesu. Berharap seluruh pikiran-pikiran beratnya melayang bebas begitu dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menikmati waktu sendirinya bersama Siberian barunya itu. Terhitung sejak satu minggu yang lalu Minghao sudah merawat anjing besar itu.</p><p>“Oh, <em> you back? </em>”</p><p>Minghao terbelalak. Tubuhnya ambruk bersandar pada pintu rumahnya. Di hadapannya sekarang ada sosok laki-laki tanpa busana tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu dan mulutnya penuh seperti sedang mengunyah makanan. Minghao berkali-kali mengerjapkan kedua maniknya sebab laki-laki itu sedang memakan makanan anjingnya. Tangan Minghao bergerak meraih knop pintu. Otaknya terus berkata bahwa ia harus memanggil polisi setempat dan melapor bahwa ada orang mesum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>“<em>Hey, wait! Minghao!</em>”</p><p>Minghao semakin membulatkan manik matanya. Dari mana laki-laki itu tahu namanya?!</p><p>“<em>Wh-who the hell are you?!</em>”</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. “<em>Huh</em>? <em> It's me</em>. Kau tidak mengenaliku?”</p><p>“Mengenali.. siapa— <em> hey</em>, di mana anjingku?! Kau apakan anjingku?!” menyadari keberadaan anjingnya yang tidak ada di hadapannya, Minghao menatap tajam sosok laki-laki tidak diketahui itu. Tangannya menodong raket tenisnya ke arah laki-laki tersebut.</p><p>Minghao hampir membuka pintunya sebelum laki-laki itu menariknya dan mencoba menjelaskan kepada Minghao bahwa dia adalah Siberian Husky yang ditemukan Minghao di taman belakang rumahnya. Minghao mengerutkan keningnya namun tetap mengangkat tinggi-tinggi raket tenis yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya.</p><p>Laki-laki tanpa busana itu terbelalak. Terburu untuk menghentikan aksi Minghao sebelum raket itu benar-benar mendarat di kepalanya.</p><p>“Minghao, <em> calm down! Calm down!</em>”</p><p>Minghao menatap tajam laki-laki itu. “<em>Answer me</em>, di mana anjingku? Kau membunuhnya?” Laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Minghao dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca. Ia pun menyuruh Minghao untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan meminta selimut untuk—setidaknya—menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan.</p><p>Minghao, walaupun masih penuh dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya, menuruti apa yang dipinta si laki-laki tersebut. Setelah memberi selimut, Minghao berdiri di depan sofa ruang tengah, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai mengobservasi laki-laki tanpa busana itu. Mulai dari rambut hitam legam, kedua bola mata yang berwarna biru, kaki kanan yang diperban—</p><p>Tunggu, kakinya diperban?</p><p>“Hey.. Kau benar-benar anjingku?”</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengangguk yakin. “Satu minggu yang lalu kau membawaku karena kakiku terluka. Kau juga memeluk tubuhku dan memandikanku dengan telaten.”</p><p>Minghao memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. “Uh, kau tidak perlu menyebut bagian memandikan!” </p><p>“Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.” laki-laki itu kembali mengedik bahu. Minghao masih belum percaya, bisa saja itu semua omong kosong atau cerita buatan laki-laki mesum itu. Siapapun bisa membuat cerita khayalan yang kebetulan mirip dengan apa yang Minghao lakukan terhadap anjingnya.</p><p>“Beri aku alasan lain agar aku percaya denganmu.”</p><p>Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya. “Kau semalam habis menangisi foto Erwin Smith—<em> God I don't even know who the heck Erwin Smith is but you were literally crying over that blonde man on your phone</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Stop, </em><em>stop</em>!” Minghao mendengus dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu mengetahui ritual setiap malamnya?! Minghao, kau memalukan.</p><p>Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. “Sekarang kau harus percaya denganku!”</p><p>Minghao mematuk kepalanya pada lemari baju setelah beberapa menit terakhir menerima sebuah fakta bahwa Siberian Husky yang ia temukan di taman belakang rumahnya adalah contoh dari seribu satu kisah tidak masuk akal yang diterimanya di dunia nyata. Ada apa dengan dunia saat ini? Mengapa hal-hal di luar nalar pikirannya harus masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang damai dan tenang? Apakah sebentar lagi kawanan Hobbit dari The Hobbit dan Sophie dari Dunia Sophie juga akan bertamu ke rumahnya? Minghao mengurut keningnya yang sejak masuk ke dalam rumah terus berkerut karena semua keanehan yang didapatnya.</p><p>“Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?” dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan kanannya, Minghao duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah. Masih tidak mempercayai bahwa kekonyolan ini benar-benar ada dan nyata.</p><p>Laki-laki yang namanya tidak diketahui itu menghela nafas. “<em>Ever heard of  werewolves? </em> Makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah serigala, <em> that's me</em>. Singkatnya, aku adalah bagian dari Siberian <em> werewolf</em>.”</p><p>“<em>During the day, I'm a dog. And once the sun sets, i turn into human. But actually it depends on you whether you want to turn me into a human being or not.</em>” ucap si Siberian seraya bergelung di dalam selimut tebal Minghao. Minghao menyipitkan matanya, keningnya berkerut dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.</p><p>“Aku tidak begitu yakin untuk percaya denganmu karena selama satu minggu ini aku bahkan tidak merasakan tanda-tanda berubahnya dirimu menjadi sosok manusia sampai hari ini tiba.”</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengedik bahu. “Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatnya saja <em> but in the morning, you'll see I was telling the truth</em>. <em> Anyways</em>, namaku Mingyu. Aku berasal dari Perancis yang bertujuan untuk pergi ke Siberia. <em> Well</em>, aku mendengar tentang Siberia dari ibuku. Dia bilang di sana ada <em> werewolves </em> lainnya yang tinggal di Siberia, <em> so I wanted to go check the place out but unfortunately </em> aku tersesat dan kelaparan. Pun orang-orang di Lausanne sepertinya tidak bisa membiarkan anjing berkeliaran sendirian maka aku pergi bersembunyi di taman belakang setelah kaki kananku terkena serpihan kaca.”</p><p>Mingyu menatap Minghao layaknya Siberian Husky yang menatapnya penuh keceriaan. Minghao menghela nafas, kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja, jemarinya lagi-lagi mengurut pelan keningnya. “Uh, kepalaku pusing sekali. Apa sebentar lagi Titan dan antek-anteknya akan datang ke rumahku dan mengaku bahwa mereka adalah <em> half human</em>? Sungguh, tidak masuk akal.”</p><p>Mingyu menipiskan bibirnya. “Aku paham kau pasti terkejut sebab tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti diriku sebelumnya tapi aku sendiri pun belum pernah melihat <em> werewolves </em> lainnya. <em> That's why I wanna go to Siberia to find people like me.</em>”</p><p>Minghao terkejut ketika mendapati Mingyu berdiri dengan selimut tebal diseluruh tubuhnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minghao. Minghao menahan nafas ketika Mingyu berbicara padanya.</p><p>“<em>Would you help me out until then?</em>”</p><p>Minghao menyipit sinis kemudian mendorong tubuh Mingyu jauh-jauh. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu laki-laki itu agar bisa sampai ke Siberia asalkan Mingyu harus bisa membereskan rumah. Mingyu dengan senang hati berkata ia akan melakukan apa saja yang Minghao perintahkan karena sudah sukarela membantu dirinya. Minghao terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya dan memilih untuk pergi tidur setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Mingyu kenakan. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak telanjang bulat.</p><p>“Kenakan ini dan pergi tidur di sofa.” ucap Minghao seraya menyerahkan satu setel pakaian tidur milik Minghao yang kebesaran pada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan baik, lalu memakainya langsung ditempat. Minghao terkejut dan terburu membalik tubuhnya berlawanan dari Mingyu. Meskipun di awal pertemuan ia sudah melihatnya, tapi tetap saja memalukan!</p><p>“Apa kita tidak tidur bersama saja?” setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian tidur, yang untungnya sangat pas di tubuhnya, Mingyu merengut lucu. Benar-benar seperti seekor Siberian.</p><p>Minghao membulatkan kedua matanya. “Tidak! Jangan coba-coba untuk tidur di atas ranjangku!”</p><p>“Hey, tapi aku ini anjingmu dan kita pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya.”</p><p>“Saat itu kan aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan berubah menjadi manusia! Jangan protes dan tetap tidur di sofa. <em> Bonsoir </em> Mingyu.”</p><p>Di keesokannya Minghao terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba menerima cahaya matahari yang menusuk penglihatannya, bergerak pelan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai untuk membuka tirai jendela. Cuaca di Lausanne sedang teduh pagi ini. Minghao melirik jam dinding, masih ada waktu untuk bersiap dan pergi ke kampus.</p><p>Ketika tangannya membuka pintu kamar, ia terkejut dengan sosok Mingyu yang sudah berubah menjadi Siberian tengah duduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Kedua bola mata biru itu terlihat berbinar senang dan ekornya bergerak riang. Minghao berjongkok untuk mengusap lembut bulu halus Mingyu. Kejadian semalam ternyata bukan sekedar mimpi aneh yang di alaminya disetiap tidurnya.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour </em> Mingyu. Maaf untuk kejadian semalam.” Minghao bangkit dan bergerak menuju dapur, diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya. Hari ini tampaknya ia akan pulang larut sebab ia harus berkutat di perpustakaan untuk belajar karena ujiannya akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Empat hari melaksanakan ujian dan setelahnya liburan musim dingin. Minghao berencana menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Mingyu untuk pergi mengelilingi Lausanne.</p><p>Setelah menaruh daging yang baru dipanggang Minghao ke atas piring, ia memberikannya pada Mingyu. Dengan senang hati Mingyu menerimanya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Minghao menopang dagu, memperhatikan Mingyu si Siberian yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Gemas, pikir Minghao di tengah kegiatannya.</p><p>“Mingyu, <em> listen.</em> <em>I should to go to the campus </em> dan harus pulang larut karena aku harus belajar di sana. Aku harap kau bisa jaga diri dan jangan pergi ke mana pun tanpa diriku. Mengerti?” Minghao memeluk Siberiannya dan menciumnya sekilas. Namun tidak disangka bahwa Mingyu akan berubah wujud menjadi manusia setelahnya.</p><p>“Eh?! Tu-tunggu—” Mingyu memeluk tubuh kurus Minghao erat-erat, kemudian membalas ciuman Minghao. Minghao mengelak dan mendorong tubuh Mingyu dari jaraknya.</p><p>“<em>What the hell </em>Mingyu?! Kau tidak menjelaskan tentang ini?!”</p><p>“Kau tidak bertanya.” jawab Mingyu santai seraya mengedik bahu. Minghao, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, menarik kedua pipi Mingyu.</p><p>“Menyebalkan! Kembali lagi sana jadi Siberian! Kau lebih lucu jadi Siberian ketimbang jadi manusia!”</p><p>Setelah kepergian Minghao, Mingyu tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati jendela ruang tengah yang tirainya terbuka lebar. Cahaya matahari mulai menyengat kulit Mingyu dan dalam beberapa sekon tubuh Mingyu sudah kembali menjadi Siberian. Sebenarnya menjadi manusia ketika di siang hari membuatnya mudah lelah daripada di malam hari. Toh suasana malam hari jauh lebih damai dan Mingyu lebih nyaman ketika di malam hari dengan tubuh manusianya.</p><p>Mingyu bergerak menyusuri seluruh sudut rumah Minghao. Padahal ia sudah tinggal beberapa hari bersama Minghao, tetapi ia belum sempat berkeliling. Jujur saja, rumah Minghao dua kali lipat jauh lebih besar daripada rumahnya di Perancis. Sayang sekali jika rumah sebesar ini hanya ditinggali satu orang yang bahkan sepertinya jarang berada di dalam rumah.</p><p>Ketika sibuk mengamati deretan foto di atas lemari tinggi, manik tajamnya menangkap satu foto dengan bingkai kayu di sudut di dalam lemari. Ada sosok Minghao dan laki-laki yang tingginya hanya lebih tinggi dua senti dari tinggi Minghao sedang tersenyum lebar—dan Mingyu belum pernah melihat Minghao tersenyum selebar itu.</p><p>Sedangkan Minghao, dengan wajah yang masih merah padam, masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tidak peduli dengan Bambam ataupun Haseul yang menatapnya keheranan, tidak peduli dengan dosen yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan menyuruh seluruh mahasiswa untuk diam di dalam kelas.</p><p>Haseul menyikut pelan lengan Minghao. “<em>Are you okay?</em>”</p><p>Minghao menggeleng, mengangkat kepalanya dan menopang wajah di atas meja. Kepalanya kembali memberikan kilas balik kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi padanya. Mengingatnya kembali membuat wajah Minghao kembali memerah.</p><p>Bambam yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Minghao dengan jengkel memukul pelan kepala laki-laki China itu. “<em>Stop act like that, moron. You should to see your own face.</em>”</p><p>“<em>What's wrong with my face? </em> Aku tahu aku tampan.”</p><p>“<em>What the heck! </em>”</p><p>“Oi, sabtu ini kau sibuk? Jack mengundangmu ke rumahnya. Ia mengadakan pesta di sana.” salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya pada Bambam. Minghao yang berada di sebelah Bambam ikut menyimak.</p><p>“<em>Party? Is today his birthday or what? </em>” Haseul menopang dagu, bertanya pada teman sekelasnya itu. Yang ditanya mengedik bahu tanda tidak yakin.</p><p>“Minghao?” Bambam menoleh ke arah Minghao dengan tatapan bertanya. Minghao menggeleng.</p><p>“<em>No </em> , <em> sorry I can't go. I have something to take care this saturday</em>.” ucap Minghao dengan kepala yang masih menyentuh meja kelasnya. Haseul tersenyum meledek.</p><p>“<b> <em>Saturday date</em></b>, <em> huh</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Saturday date your ass</em>.”</p><p>Manik Minghao melirik jendela kelas. Di luar udaranya tampak sangat sejuk, Minghao bertanya-tanya sedang apa Mingyu di rumah. Seharusnya ia tidak mengunci pintu agar Mingyu bisa pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Lagi-lagi Minghao nenghela nafas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di hari-hari sebelumnya Minghao tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Ketika pulang ke rumah, yang biasa ia jumpai adalah lampu yang belum dinaikkan, gelas-gelas yang masih tersusun di atas ranjang pembersih dan belum disusun ke dalam lemari alat makan, dan ranjang yang berantakan sebab ia terbiasa bangun di setengah waktu dari jam kelas paginya.</p><p>Tetapi setelah bertemu Mingyu dan tinggal beberapa hari setelahnya, Minghao seperti merasakan sesuatu yang hidup lagi. Ada Mingyu yang akan menyambutnya dengan tubuh telanjang atau pakaian <em> oversized </em> milik Minghao, keadaan rumah yang semula seperti pesawat hancur berubah menjadi tempat yang layak ditempati, dan eksistensi Minghao yang selalu terlihat oleh Mingyu. Minghao mengingat seseorang dalam bayangannya.</p><p>Di satu malam Minghao pernah mengajak Mingyu pergi ke Les Docks di Avenue de Sévelin 34 untuk pergi melihat <em> live music </em> yang biasanya akan diisi oleh beberapa jajaran band ternama. Hari itu Minghao mengajaknya karena kebetulan sekali White Lies, salah satu band kesukaan Minghao, sedang mengadakan <em> live music </em> di sana. Minghao terlihat sangat bahagia dan Mingyu yang bisa mengikuti alur sebab Minghao selalu memutar lagu-lagu dari band tersebut. There's Goes Our Love Again mengalun memenuhi satu studio. Mingyu melirik ke arah Minghao yang sedari awal terus mengikuti lirik dari lagu-lagu yang dimainkan. </p><p>“<em>I didn't go far. </em>”</p><p>Minghao menolehkan kepalanya ketika Mingyu berbisik penggalan satu lirik tepat di depan telinganya. Minghao tergelitik geli. </p><p>“<em>But you'll go to Siberia, that's so far to reach. </em>”</p><p>Mingyu tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya mengacak rambut Minghao gemas. Jantungnya tidak sehat jika terus melihat Minghao yang tersenyum bahagia seperti hari itu.</p><p>Di hari berikutnya Minghao mengajak Mingyu dengan tubuh manusianya di sore hari untuk berkeliling Lausanne dan mengajaknya untuk pergi berdoa di Place de la Cathedrale. Itu adalah kali pertamanya Mingyu berdoa di gereja yang sangat besar—meskipun di Perancis memiliki gereja yang jauh lebih besar daripada di Lausanne, tetapi Mingyu tetap merasa itu adalah salah satu pengalaman terbaiknya.</p><p>“Kau berdoa tentang apa? Agar bisa sampai sesegera mungkin ke Siberia?” tanya Minghao setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Café des Artistes. </p><p>Mingyu tertawa sejenak, <em> tidak juga. </em> “Kau sangat tahu diriku. Itu termasuk, lalu aku mendoakan keselamatan untuk keluargaku dan orang-orang terdekatku.” Minghao mengangguk-angguk.</p><p>“Kau dan <em> dia </em> sangat mirip; kalian selalu mendoakan keselamatan untuk orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Tidak jarang aku bisa melihat dirinya di dirimu.” Minghao tersenyum kecil, mengaduk-aduk minumannya acak. Mingyu terdiam dengan bahu yang perlahan menurun. </p><p>“<em>But still, both of you are different. Just look a like.</em>” </p><p>Mingyu paham, namun hatinya tetap sakit. Minghao tidak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari seekor anjing lucu peliharaannya. Mingyu termenung dalam mejanya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh berharap lebih banyak lagi pada Tuhan.</p><p>“Mingyu, berhenti menonton televisi. Kau harus pintar menggunakan internet agar bisa mencari cara untuk sampai ke Siberia.”</p><p>Di malam harinya, Minghao sedang mengaduk sereal malamnya dan mengambil alih <em> remote </em> televisi dari genggaman tangan Mingyu kemudian mematikan saluran televisi. Mingyu merengut, tubuhnya meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Minghao terdiam dengan eskpresi wajahnya yang datar. Terkadang Minghao lupa tentang fakta bahwa Mingyu adalah Siberian Husky. Laki-laki bongsor itu benar-benar bersikap seperti anak anjing, bukan seperti anjing dewasa pada umumnya.</p><p>“Apa aku tidak boleh menonton sekali lagi? Sebentar saja, please.”</p><p>Minghao menggeleng dengan mulut yang penuh sereal. Sejenak mengunyah sereal yang berada dalam mulutnya kemudian menelannya dan berkata, “Kau bisa menontonnya di <em> Youtube </em> jika kau bisa menggunakan internet.” dilanjut dengan Minghao yang menjelaskan apa itu <em> Youtube </em> dan internet. Mingyu mengangguk-angguk paham dengan manik yang kini berbinar terang.</p><p>Mingyu sibuk mengutak-atik laptop Minghao, sedangkan si pemilik hanya terdiam memantau apa yang dilakukan Mingyu dari belakang. Kepalanya berputar-putar tentang seperti apa Siberia itu dan mengapa Mingyu harus pergi ke sana, mengapa tidak menetap di sini saja atau di Perancis tempat ia lahir?</p><p>“Mingyu, mengapa harus Siberia?”</p><p>Mingyu mengerut keningnya seraya memutar kepala menghadap Minghao. “Maksudmu?”</p><p>“Bukankah kau bisa tetap hidup di sini atau pun di Perancis? Apakah pergi ke Siberia adalah suatu keharusan untukmu?”</p><p>“Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan ini kepadamu? Di Siberia, ibuku bilang, ada <em> werewolves </em> lain yang sama seperti diriku dan aku ingin bertemu mereka.” Mingyu menghela nafas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan laptop Minghao. Minghao merosot untuk ikut duduk disebelah Mingyu.</p><p>“<em>But </em> Mingyu, kau butuh <em> passport </em>. Dan jika kau pergi terbang dengan tubuh anjingmu, kau tidak akan diizinkan pergi. Sekarang,” Minghao meraih ponselnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Mingyu. “Hubungi keluargamu di Perancis dan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak bisa pergi ke Siberia.”</p><p>Mingyu terdiam menatap ponsel Minghao sejenak. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan Mingyu mulai menekan tombol-tombol angka.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour, mama. C’est Mingyu.. Je vais bien.. uh, oui. Voici quelqu’un qui m’aide à trouver une place.. Je vais rester en contact avec toi. Au revoir.</em>”</p><p>Minghao membulatkan kedua matanya. “<em>Were you listening to me? </em> Mingyu <em> , there's no way you're going to Siberia! Stop being stupid and go back home! </em>”</p><p>Mingyu dengan wajah malasnya menggeleng keras. “<em>I told you I'm not going back home. I'll go to Siberia and that's that! </em>”</p><p>“Oh, <em> for God's sake, be realistic! </em>”</p><p>Minghao kehabisan kesabarannya. Menaruh ponselnya sekeras mungkin ke atas meja dan duduk tegap menatap tajam Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya.</p><p>“<em>A-a kid, no I mean a dog.. a werewolf like you can't travel alone! It's just physically impossible</em>, Mingyu!”</p><p>“<em>C'mon</em>, Minghao.. <em> Chill </em>..”</p><p>Minghao menggeleng penuh frustasi. Jemarinya mengurut keningnya yang berkerut. “<em>I-I can't get anything done because of you, my freaking deadlines are coming up, a-and..</em>” kepalanya menunduk sejenak, kedua maniknya menutup.</p><p>“<em>God!</em> Mingyu <em> you just can't. You're not normal! How do you even know werewolves actually exist in Siberia? It could just be a story!</em>”</p><p>Mingyu terdiam menatap wajah Minghao yang memerah. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jemarinya meraih tangan Minghao dan mengusapnya lembut. Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Mingyu lesu.</p><p>“Minghao, <em> they exist. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist.</em>”</p><p>Minghao terdiam. Maniknya melirik keseluruh sudut ruangannya, menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Minghao sadar, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan Mingyu tidak normal; ia sudah melewati garis batas Mingyu.</p><p>“Maaf..” lirih Minghao dengan kepala menunduk. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, jemarinya mengusak surai Minghao lembut.</p><p>“<em>It's okay</em>.”</p><p>Minghao menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Amarahnya seperti menggebu-gebu untuk dikeluarkan dan seharusnya ia tidak meneriaki Mingyu tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak meluapkan emosinya hanya karena masalah yang masih bisa dibicarakan secara baik-baik.</p><p>“Minghao, kenapa kau datang dan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah hari itu?”</p><p>Minghao mendongak. “Pertama, kau ada di taman belakang rumahku. Kedua, kakimu terluka dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hewan apapun itu terbaring lemah karena kesakitan. Jadi mau tidak mau aku membawamu dan merawatmu.”</p><p>“Sejujurnya sejak awal aku pernah memiliki satu anak anjing. Saat itu umurku delapan belas tahun, dan aku memeliharanya bersama satu orang yang lain. Tapi sayang sekali, keduanya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.” ucap Minghao dengan senyum miris di bibirnya. Mingyu melirik Minghao sekilas.</p><p>“Apakah orang itu sama dengan <em> dia </em> yang selalu kau ceritakan?”</p><p>Minghao tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. “Benar.”</p><p>Mingyu kembali terdiam. Selama ini yang Mingyu inginkan hanyalah keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Apakah keajaiban itu tentang dirinya yang benar-benar menjadi manusia seutuhnya, ataukah keajaiban tentang orang baik yang akan ia temui di suatu hari di masa depan, di mana orang itu akan menerimanya dengan baik.</p><p>Mingyu memang bertemu dengan orang baik itu; Minghao. Minghao selalu merawatnya, Minghao selalu menerimanya dengan lapang dada, Minghao selalu menemaninya. Orang baik itu Minghao.</p><p>Tetapi apakah Mingyu boleh meminta lebih lagi daripada hari ini? <em> Jawabannya adalah tidak.</em></p><p>“Minghao, <em> thank you so much. </em>”</p><p>Di pagi hari yang cerah, Minghao terbangun di atas ranjang kamarnya lengkap dengan selimut tebalnya. Mungkin semalam ia ketiduran dan Mingyu membawanya tidur di atas ranjangnya. Namun sebelum kakinya benar-benar beranjak dari kasur, kedua maniknya menangkap banyak kertas yang ditempel di papan meja belajar Minghao.</p><p><em> Minghao, aku pergi ke Siberia. Aku menemukan orang yang mau membantuku untuk pergi ke sana. Aku membawa beberapa pakaian kebesaranmu dan membawa ponsel yang kau berikan padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Terima kasih sudah merawatku beberapa hari ini, I love you so much. Semoga kau dan dia yang ada di dalam bingkai fotomu selalu bahagia. Lain waktu aku ingin bertemu dengannya. </em>Itu yang tertulis di sana.</p><p>Katakan sekarang juga kalau Minghao adalah manusia paling memalukan detik ini sebab ia berlari meraih <em> coat </em> coklatnya yang tersampir di atas kursi meja belajar dan membanting pintu rumah tanpa memperdulikan para tetangganya yang protes akan suara berisik di pagi hari. Minghao tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya segera mungkin bertemu dengan Mingyu dan mencegah manusia setengah Siberian itu pergi meninggalkannya.</p><p>Jika saja malam itu ia tidak meluapkan amarahnya, jika saja malam itu ia tidak membuat Mingyu merasa sedih karena sebagai seorang yang satu-satunya mempercayai keberadaan Mingyu dan menerimanya, jika saja malam itu ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa ia tidak ingin Mingyu pergi ke Siberia dan tetap berada di sisinya. </p><p>Minghao tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya ketika berada di sisi Mingyu. Minghao hanya sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan itu meskipun sebenarnya masih setengah dari perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia masih belum bisa membiarkan bayangan masa lalunya menghilang dari ingatannya. <em> Pathetic</em>. Tanpa sadar Minghao menitikan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi jika orang yang selalu berada di sisinya selama ini harus kembali pergi meninggalkannya. </p><p>Seperti yang telah diduga, bandara di pagi hari sangat ramai. Ditambah lagi liburan musim dingin sudah memasuki hari ke dua. Minghao berlari ketika mendapati tubuh Mingyu yang berada di dalam <em> pet carrier </em> bersama seorang laki-laki tinggi surai <em> blonde</em>. Minghao berteriak menghentikan langkah laki-laki itu. </p><p>“<em>Arrêter! Please!</em>” </p><p>Laki-laki <em> blonde </em> itu terkejut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minghao yang menarik lengannya tiba-tiba. Maniknya bertemu dengan manik kalut milik Minghao. </p><p>“Kau tuan Minghao, benar?” laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, memberi sapa pada Minghao. Minghao mengangguk, kemudian melirik Mingyu yang berada digenggaman laki-laki itu. Minghao meminta izin untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Mingyu. Laki-laki <em> blonde </em> itu mengizinkannya dan pergi membiarkan keduanya berbicara bersama. </p><p>“Mingyu, <em> please go back home with me..</em>” lirih Minghao seraya berjongkok di hadapan Mingyu.</p><p>Mingyu menatap Minghao lekat-lekat. Minghao sudah bercucuran air mata dan air keringat sejak tadi dan tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang tentang dirinya yang berantakan. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu kembali dengannya. Mingyu menggeleng. </p><p>Minghao memeluk tubuh Mingyu. “<em>Please..  Je ne peux pas te laisser partir..</em>” </p><p>Mingyu tetap menggeleng, melepaskan pelukan Minghao dan bergerak kembali masuk ke dalam <em> pet carrier </em>nya. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu kembali keluar dengan secarik kertas digigitannya. Minghao mengambilnya dan membacanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. </p><p>“Mingyu, <em> je t'aime. I'm sorry.. and I'll wait for you here, so don't forget to come back to me.</em>” </p><p>Pelukan tererat Minghao berikan untuk Mingyu di penghujung waktu. Tuhan terlampau adil dalam memberikan kebahagiaan untuk manusiaNya, namun selalu diiringi dengan rintangan agar kebahagiaan yang didapatkan bukan secara cuma-cuma. Dan Tuhan ingin Minghao melewati semua rintangan tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya benar-benar kembali merasa bahagia seutuhnya, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. </p><p>Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Minghao kemudian mengusak tubuhnya pada Minghao untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhnya ia bawa masuk ke dalam <em> pet carrier </em> dan laki-laki <em> blonde </em> itu kembali untuk menjemput Mingyu. Minghao tersenyum dalam tangisnya, melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki <em> blonde </em> dan tubuh Mingyu menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang di bandara.</p><p>•</p><p>
  <em> Minghao, aku tidak pernah ingin terlahir seperti ini. Mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang adalah kesulitan yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku sangat amat berterima kasih karena bisa bertemu denganmu dan tinggal bersamamu selama beberapa waktu ini. Menghabiskan banyak hal untuk mempelajari cara menjadi manusia pada umumnya. Kau bahkan baik sekali memberikanku ponsel untukku.  </em>
</p><p><em> Minghao, aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakan ini tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Ketika berada di sisimu, aku merasakan perutku digelitiki sesuatu. Ketika melihatmu membicarakan orang lain, aku seperti seorang yang kehilangan rasa cinta. Ketika aku bisa membuatmu tertawa lebar, aku merasa benar-benar hidup dalam lingkar kasih sayang. </em>So please wait for me, okay? I promise to you I'll go back to you one day. (Surat Mingyu untuk Minghao, 12:50)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-- This story written by Una --</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>